Crumpled
by Quirky Del
Summary: Love isn't always fluffy...JOHN CLAIRE, Finally FINISHED!
1. Paris?

Disclaimer: I do not own John Hughes' most awesome characters.

Author's Note: I really do love John and Claire, even if this did come out a bit darker than I at first had thought. Let me know what you guys think.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Paris?" he asked dumbfounded.

"John, it wouldn't be for long. It's just an exchange program. Besides you could come visit me while I'm there."

"Yeah, me and my millions that I make at the record store."

"Come on John, I'm trying. This is a really great opportunity for me - "

He scoffed, "Yeah, a great opportunity to get far from away me, eh princess?"

"You know, I can't believe that you're being like this. I finally have something really good going on for me and you can't even pretend to be supportive?"

"Is that what you want from me? To pretend? So, I can be like everyone else in your life, is that what you want Goddess Claire? For me to bow down to every fuckin' whim, bow and scrape like all the other mindless drones that you like to worship at your feet?"

"Why are being like this?"

"This is who I am, sweets. You knew going into this that I wasn't going to be one of your little puppies. So, don't worry about me, ok? You go traipse off to Paris and find yourself some richie frog boyfriend who you can neuter. I'll get a game of my own started here."

"Are you breaking up with me?" Claire trembled in a small voice.

"That's what you want, isn't it?" he asked, more harshly than he intended.

"No. I just wanted you to-to, I don't know what I expected. I should have known you'd act like this."

He snorted, "Yeah, a lowlife like me, right? I can't understand your world, is that it? The champagne, the BMWs, the idiotic 'functions' " John air-quoted. "Well, I got news for you. It's not that I don't understand it, Cherry. I'm just not moronic enough to join it. So, maybe you should go find a Tad or Biff, or hey, I bet you could find a Jean-Luc to treat you like shit in France. Then your parents would be real happy wouldn't they? ' Oh, Claire honey! We are so glad that you got wise and booted out that hoodlum. Now you can marry Jean-Luc and have a huge rock on your finger! Oh, and don't worry after you squeeze out a couple of babies and he doesn't seem to be home much – it's wisest for wives not to ask too many questions! Just go buy yourself a new house; it always does wonders for me!" he finished in a ridiculous falsetto tone.

"Yep, that's it exactly," she seethed. "But why should I do that when I could stoop lower and marry you? I mean I could work all day at a low paying job that I despise only to come home so that I can slave over a hot stove and make dinner for you and your drunken asshole friends. Then after they leave maybe you make your father proud and beat the shit out of me - "

"FUCK YOU!" Rage poured out of him.

Claire's eyes widened and she crumpled in the corner crying.

John stood shaking, flexing his fingers, trying to get in control of his anger. He closed his eyes a moment, steadying his breathing.

"Do whatever the hell you want." With that he left her there, a broken mess on the floor crying.

* * *


	2. Defeated

_Knock, knock, knock._

"Hello? Claire...? John...?" Allison tentatively cracked open the front door and stepped inside. "Is anyone home?" She was a bit worried that there was no answer and the door was unlocked; John Bender was not one to trust his neighbours; he was of the belief that you always lock the door behind you. "Hello?" She continued walking through the apartment, anxiety building within her until she stopped in the bedroom doorway.

"Oh Claire..." she whispered upon seeing her sad form in the corner. Claire was hugging her knees and didn't even seem to notice anyone's presence until that moment. "What happened?"

"He left," she choked out.

"Oh." Allison's heart broke a little when the redhead looked up, her face stained with tears and mascara.

"I said horrible things, Allison. I didn't mean them, he just made me so angry...you know how he can be," she sniffed.

Allison stood there, feeling awkward and not knowing what to say. She felt like she should say something, but all that came out was another "Oh." Silence hung in the air before she ventured the question that was on her mind, "You told him?"

"About France? Yeah, I told him. I knew he wouldn't take it well, but I figured he would be alright about it. I didn't expect him to blow up like he did. I don't know. I mean, I certainly didn't think that it would escalate like it did."

"You know John. He doesn't always know how to deal with his insecurities. You do know that's what all this is about, don't you?"

"I think it's about him being an asshole."

"Come on, Claire. It's about him being afraid that you're going to go over there and find someone else. He thinks that you'll forget about him."

"Yeah, well, he's doing a great job of making me want to have him right now, isn't he? He treats me so well," she retorted sarcastically. "You know, maybe I would be better off without him."

"You don't really mean that, do you?" Allison asked in a small voice.

Claire hesitated before replying. "No. I don't know. Maybe. We're so different, maybe we're not meant to be. We fight all of the time..."

"Can you honestly say that you don't want to be with him anymore?"

"No," she replied meekly.

"He just needs to cool down and then you guys can talk about it. Explain to him that you're going to miss him when you're gone and that you'll only be gone for 3 months. Tell him that you're his and that you love him and that you're not going to forget about him while you're away. Let him know how you truly feel, Claire, because if you don't then it's not gonna work out between the two of you. You can't be afraid to take that chance because if you are then you're gonna loose the one thing that you're so terrified of losing and it will be your own fault."

"Are we still talking about John and I, or are we talking about you and Andy?" she questioned her friend gently.

Allison paused, then offered her a small smile. "Same difference." Just then they heard the front door close.

"Hey princess." John entered the room, looking defeated. "Allison" he nodded in a depressed greeting. "You know, I ran into Sporto at the old hangout."

"Yeah, well, I should probably get going and leave you two to talk. See ya later," and with that she left.

"I have to get to class." Claire said as rushed out of the room. She hung her head low as she walked past him, avoiding his gaze.

"It's past eight at night. What class are you going to?"

"I have some work to make up. I'll see you later."

"Where are you really going?" he asked suspiciously, following after her out of the room.

"I told you, I have work to make up. I'm going to the library to finish it." She brushed past him on the way out the door. "We'll talk when I get back."

"Maybe I won't be here when you get back," he threatened.

"Fine, whatever, John," she called over her shoulder, not looking bothering to look back as she left.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Winter's cold for those with no memories

Disclaimer: I really don't have anything against the French, ok? In fact one of my very dear friends lives in France; this stuff just worked for the story. Viva la France!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Claire sat in the dimly lit library, with her head resting down on the large oak table. She didn't really have any work to do here, but she came anyway since this is where she told John she'd be. There wasn't any where else to go, and she just couldn't stand to be at the house right then. She didn't want to deal with him at the moment. So, here she was, in the campus library that was as dull as tombs this evening. At least it gave her some breathing room, though she couldn't put off the inevitable for much longer, as it was nearing closing hour. The old librarian gave out the word to scatter, so she reluctantly gathered her things and made the trek home.

Turning the key in the lock, she pushed open the door and realized that she was returning to an empty home. "John?" she half-heartedly called out, knowing that she'd receive no answer. _He really left. Oh, he'll be back soon enough. This will all wash over and he'll be here when I wake up, _she thought to herself. She deposited her bag on the counter and proceeded to get ready for bed before slipping into a fitful sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey man, what's going on?" Andy asked after sleepily answering the knock on his door.

"Can I crash here tonight?"

"Yeah, sure thing." He moved out of the door way, closing it after John walked through. He appraised the man standing before him, the man that he had come to consider his friend over the last few years. "What did you two fight about this time?"

"I don't want to talk about it," he responded gruffly. He moved over to the couch and unceremoniously slumped himself onto it, closing his eyes.

Andy wanted to ask more, but stopped himself and turned around to go back to sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Claire woke up and turned over groggily, noting that she was still alone in the bed. She frowned as she figured he never returned during the night. She flung herself out of the covers and padded across the room to peak into the living room. _Not on the couch, either. Where is he? Where would he go? _She pondered to herself... _Andy's._ She hurriedly got dressed and dashed out of the door.

_I'm going to kill him as soon as I see him. Yes, just a nice clean sweep, maybe that will get him out of my system and I won't have to put up with all of this anymore. You know, I should just go off to Paris and not even give him another thought. He's too much trouble. Oh, but he's such good trouble sometimes. Oh, and the way he looks at me...no one else has ever looked at me the way that he does. He really keeps me on my toes, that's for sure. He's so intense and he can make me feel like the most special and beautiful and wonderful girl in the entire world; when he wants to that is. Oh, god, ok I'm here. Just relax, breath in, breath out, and relax...he might not even be here anyway._

She raised her milky white hand and tentatively knocked. The door creaked open and Andy quickly stepped out when he saw her, cracking the door shut behind him. They stood awkwardly in the hallway for a moment before either of them spoke.

"He's here?"

"Yeah, he's here." He took in her haggard appearance, so unlike her, and sighed. _This is going to be a loooong day, _he thought to himself.

She raised her eyebrow. "Well, can I see him?"

"He's still sleeping. What happened anyway?"

"He didn't tell you?"

"No. He didn't say anything after he asked if he could the stay the night."

"Oh."

"Look, is someone gonna tell me what's going on?"

"I don't know. I honestly don't know why this became such a huge deal. I'm going to Paris for a semester exchange, and I told him about it last night. He got really upset and just became an ass."

Andy couldn't suppress his laugh when he replied, "Isn't that how he always is?"

She shook her head, "No, this is different. It built up to this huge and horrible fight. He left for a while and when he came back he said that he was leaving...wait, I thought that he said he ran into you yesterday at Pierce's?"

"He did, but he was pretty quiet for the brief time that I saw him. He just wore his famous scowl and I usually keep my distance when I see that."

"I need to talk to him..." she broke off when she heard a few not so quiet vulgarities being spoken inside.

"I should probably find out what happened...probably best not to come in for a minute - " She nodded in agreement and he disappeared back inside, leaving the door slightly ajar. She strained her ears to hear the conversation.

"You need to fuckin' clean up this place, man. Why would you leave an empty beer bottle on the floor with a towel draped over it?"

"Just so a sorry ass like you would step on it,"

"What the hell where you doing out there with no shoes on anyway?"

"Uh, getting the paper." Andy quickly changed the subject "So, tell me what's going on."

John scoffed. "You know, the usual. Queenie was mad that I didn't lick her boots." Andy leveled him with a look, finally John relented. "Her Majesty informed me that she's running off to Paris." He paused. "You know what, good riddance, too. Let her find herself a little froggie man to rule over. A little prick she can control, one that will kiss her ass in a stupid nancy boy accent. She's so fond of those guys, isn't she? She can cut his dick off – wait, do the French guys even have one?"

Andy looked exasperated as he ignored that last question and asked "What is this really about?"

Claire held her breath outside the door, biting back anger at his earlier tirade.

John heaved a sigh, answering "I just told you."

"So, you're mad that she's leaving?"

"Wow, you're really smart, Sporto. You should go on Jeopardy."

"She's not leaving forever, right? What's the big deal?"

John looked at him like he had sprouted another head. "You think that she's really gonna come back to me after she's there? She'll be at all of those Parisian parties, barfing up the best champagne and getting hit on by richie assholes. Yeah, I think she's really gonna miss Shermer after all of that." He started pacing around the small living room. "Besides, look at us, man. We're not exactly the most functional couple, are we? I mean we don't fit into the same worlds. I break my back working all the time while she goes to school and her daddy gives her an allowance for her half of the rent. That's another thing – her parents hate my guts. I'm the guy that's tainting her." He smirks at this. "Well, ok that part is a perk." He heard a sneeze outside the door and whipped his head around. He took a few strides over to the door and pushed it open, revealing a petite redhead looking quite sheepish.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I came looking for you. What the hell are _you_ doing here?"

He narrowed his eyes, "Have you been listening this entire time?"

She shifted her feet, not answering.

"And that's what you were doing when I got up," he accused to Andy.

"Yeah, well, I can see you two need to talk so I'll just be...uh, not here." He disappeared into his room.

"Well, we gonna stand in the hallway all morning or are you gonna come in?" She followed him inside, looking anywhere but at him. She finally whispered "I missed you last night."

His eyes softened a bit before he answered, "I missed you, too."

She gazed up at him. "So, this isn't really the end, is it?" He merely kept watching her and she added "I don't want it to be the end."

"I don't want it be, either." A very heavy silence hung in the air as the two stood uneasily in front of each other.

"Do you think that it should be? Would it be best? To say goodbye to all of the fighting?" Her voice cracked and she cleared her throat to try to gain more control.

"Goodbye to fighting?" he echoed. "Goodbye to the making up..." he said hoarsely.

"Goodbye to the suspicions," she added, ignoring his comment.

"Goodbye to going to bed together..."

"Goodbye to yelling..."

"And to waking up together -" She could feel her firm resolve start to slip. He took note of this as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. His touch always did make shiver, and now was no exception. She nuzzled her face in the crook of his neck and she heard him exhale a contented breath. They stood frozen like for a few moments.

He finally broke the comfortable silence, "This still doesn't change the fact that you're leaving. Or the fact that we seem to keep going in this same pattern."

"I know. Let's not think about it. Let's just keep these next couple of months for ourselves, and not worry about anything. These two months will be just for us...a little longer for us to be together without reality setting in. Then we'll deal with it all. We'll pretend like I'm not leaving and like we don't fight all of the time. We'll just pretend. Ok? Please?" she pleaded.

He looked down at her with heart breaking tenderness and mustered up all of the confidence that he wasn't feeling and simply answered "Sure, princess. We'll have two more months."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: I don't know how this chapter turned so 'La Boheme' but, eh, I like it. What you think?**

* * *


	4. White Wall Mocking

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, I'm really glad that you agreed to meet me here." The girl sitting before him mutely nodded her head. Andy shifted in his seat slightly. He looked around the bright room, wondering why it felt so stifling. He took a look again at the dark haired beauty in front of him and gulped.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, of course I am. Why wouldn't you think that I was alright?" He let out a nervous laugh.

"Because you are acting stranger than usual."

"No, no, every thing's fine. Is it hot in here?"

Allison gazed at her companion closely for a few moments. Suddenly she took on the air of nonchalance and asked airily "are you going to tell me why you really asked me here?"

Hurt flickered in Andy's eyes briefly but he quickly tried to cover it. "Well, I - "

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late." Brian seated himself in the booth next to Andy.

"Brian? I didn't know that you were coming."

"You didn't? Allison said that you wanted to meet with the both of us here at 1:00,"

"Well, the message said that you were worried about John so I figured that you wanted Brian here, too."

Brian fidgeted. "Do you want me to leave? Cuz I don't mind, leaving that is. I mean, I know that some conversations are meant to be private and I wouldn't want to impose..."

"No. It's cool. I'm glad that you're here." The three sat regarding each other silently.

"So, you said that you were worried about John?"

"Oh, yeah. Have you guys seen him lately?"

"No. I called him a few days ago and he was really short on the phone."

"That doesn't sound like him" Allison drawled sarcastically.

"No, this wasn't really normal Bender snappy, this was really depressed Bender snappy. It's like, ever since Claire left he hasn't wanted to do anything. He just goes to work, goes home, and avoids everyone. It's been a month and a half. I don't know; do you guys think that we should maybe just go over there and try to make him talk? Or like, drag him out and make him do something?"

Andy looked at him. "Do you want to be the one to make him talk? Hey, I'd pay for a ticket to see that show" he snorted.

"This isn't funny."

"I know, I know. That's why I asked you both here."

"I thought that you didn't ask us both; you only asked Allison. She called me an hour ago and asked me to meet up here. Hey, why didn't you ask me?" he asked, somewhat offended.

"Yeah, why didn't you ask him, Andy?" Allison echoed.

Andy squirmed a bit before answering "because I figured that you would."

"Hmm."

Brian cottoned on to the tension and excused himself to go to the toilets. Allison leaned over the table somewhat and locked her gaze with Andy's.

"If you wanted to talk to me why didn't you just say so? You didn't have to make up this excuse."

"It's not an excuse, I am worried about Bender. And, anyway, why did you really call up Brian?"

"Because I knew what you really wanted."

"And what did I really want?" She didn't answer. "I wanted to see you, that's all. I just wanted to see you."

"It's good seeing you."

"It's good seeing you, too." He released a frustrated sigh. "Look, why are we doing this? Why don't we get together again?"

"You think it's that simple?"

"If you want it to be, yes."

She regarded him acutely. "We could take it slow."

A smile crept across his tanned face. "Slow is good."

"There's a new coffee place that I've been wanting to look into."

"God, I've missed that."

"What?"

"Your coffee addiction. Maybe we could go tomorrow?"

She mutely nodded as Brian returned to the table. He took in the two subtle smiles and then he grinned himself.

"You know, it's really great seeing you two happy. It's been awhile since I've seen our group smiling..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John Bender sat strewn out on the couch, alone on a Saturday night; again. He mindlessly flipped through the channels, not paying attention to the images flickering on the screen. His thoughts drifted off to Claire's last night there before she left for her trip...before she left him.

_"I love you."_

_She smiled up at him; a real, honest to goodness smile. "I love you, too." They both lay sprawled out on the bed, she was resting her head oh his chest. She wrapped her slender arm around his waist and snuggled closer._

_"So, you're really gonna go, huh?"_

_"Of course. I have to, John."_

_"I know." he sighed. "Tonight's the last night...and tomorrow will be the end of the two months."_

_"Yeah. It's gone by quickly."_

_The thought that this may be the last time that they ever lay there together in each other's arms kept pounding into him. This could be the last time. He studied her face, scrutinizing every tiny detail. He swooped down to catch her in a kiss and she responded feverishly. _

A ringing sound filled his ears and shattered his daydreaming. He didn't make a move to get up as the answering machine finally started it's familiar automated message.

"Please leave a message after the tone:"

_BEEP_

"John, are you there?...It's Claire..." He still didn't move to grab it, in fact he became unnaturally still, not moving a muscle. He just listened.

"Well, ok, I guess that you're not home...Look, I'm sorry that I haven't called at all. I know I should have, I just...I don't know. It's been awhile, huh? Sorry, it's really late; well, it's really really late here but I guess it's not that late there...I'm rambling again, sorry. Um, well, I was really calling...I was really calling to say that...oh, hold on - " there was a woman's voice muffled in the background asking her something and he could hear Claire answer the girl that she was on her way as soon as she got off the phone; suddenly a male voice broke through telling Claire that she was gonna miss all the fun at the party. At this she seemed to quickly get back on the line, speaking loudly and hurriedly saying "sorry, I know it's weird to put an answering machine on hold. That was my roommate; it's her birthday tonight. Well, last night technically...(hiccup)...I better go. Bye John..." As she hung up the phone he could swear that he heard a guy yell out Claire's name. He was glued to his seat, staring at the wall – the white wall that seemed to be mocking him. That damn wall. _You're a dumbass, John Bender, _it taunted. _So, this is the first time that she's even bothered calling you since she boarded her fucking plane. What do you think that she's being doing all of this time over there? _

He suddenly strode over to the phone, pulled the plugs out, and flung it against the wall with all of his strength. _Fuck this. If she's out partying, fine, I'll get some fun of my own started._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

**How do you guys like this? I think that I have some trouble writing Allison/Andy, it seemed a bit forced, didn't it? I know a lot of you are really great at writing their scenes, so any suggestions/comments would be most welcome! And don't worry, Big Bri fans, he'll have more to do in this soon! Let me know what you all think!**


	5. Crunch Time

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

_It's been 61 days and 12 hours since I left him. Oh my god, it's so pathetic that I even know that...yeah, it's kind of pathetic that I'm talking, well thinking, to myself, too. Mmm, well, I'm used to it. I wonder what John's doing right now? Actually, I might not want to know. I mean we did decide to call it quits when I left, the two months were up. Those two months of denial. I wonder if he's with someone else now? Ha, he probably thinks that I'm with someone else. I have met some really cool people here; some really nice guys, too. When it comes down to it though, I just can't stop thinking about him. I just keep thinking about the last few years, how we came together and how we got to the point that we're stuck at now. Meeting him, getting to know him, it all just felt like I had been sheltered and then suddenly I was alive. He's so different from everyone else that I've ever known. Our relationship started out very tentatively, little baby steps I guess you'd call them. We'd steal a kiss here or there, denying any sort of 'thing' to any and everybody that asked...even our fellow Breakfast Clubbers. Ha, that was so funny; like we were fooling any of them. I remember one afternoon I was in between classes doing something for the Pep Squad – I can't remember what now – and when I rounded the corner, who do you think was leaning against the wall? Yep, my manly rebel. Suddenly my pulse quickened and I reverted to my nervous habit of licking my lips; which the chapstick companies love by the way. Oh, and John, oh he looked so inviting with those smoky eyes and his beautifully brooding face. Well, needless to say we ended up kissing per usual. Oh, and then we heard the bell and jumped away from each other. Brian came out of the class right next to us and I'll never forget the look on his face. He actually smirked – bad influence of John, I think – and he just said ' you don't have to stop on my account.' Yeah, and we thought we were so sneaky! There was something about sneaking around that made it a little romantic, though. _

_Then one day we just decided 'who cares?' and we finally went public. That was classic, too. John's friends and my friends just seemed so clueless as to why we would get together. We didn't care though. Our relationship always was a bit on the volatile side. In a twisted way, that's one of the things that kept everything so exciting. Then, a couple of months after high school ended we moved in together. Looking back, I guess it was kind of a rushed decision, but we were young and in love. Well, love and lust. Oh, we've had some really great times together. Seeing the looks on Andy, Allison, and Brian's faces when John suddenly announced 'Well, kiddies, I have some news – it seems the Princess and I are shacking up together. Living in sin. Oh, but don't worry, Sporto – I'll still have time for you' and he blew Andy a kiss. It was priceless. I don't know what really happened to us. It was all great for awhile. I really miss him. I want to call him and tell him I love him, just hear his voice. I know that I won't though. I mean, what if he's all the way over there and he hasn't even thought about me at all? Well, I'm sure he's thought about me, he is still in our apartment. As far as I know, anyway. I can't believe that he never even called me back after I called him a few weeks ago..._

"Clar? Are 'ou alright?"

"What? Oh, yeah, sorry. I'm fine. I was just thinking."

"You zeemed in be in anuzza world. 'Ave you even zarted zudying for zee finals yet?"

Claire sighed, "No. I can't seem to focus."

"I know what 'ou mean. I don't underzand zis Bio at all, I've zpent 'ours on zis crap and I zill don't get it. Zis iz college, 'ou know? It'z zuppoze to be fun, not one big Biobrainzqueeze mizeree." Her roommate lamented a few more minutes before there was a loud knock on the door.

"Oh, tha'z for me. I azked Curt to come by and 'elp me wiz zat azzignment that old La'Poopa gave uz."

Claire found herself suddenly aware of her baggy study clothes and not so perfect hair. She tried to smooth it down with her hands quickly before she realized what she was doing.

"Hey Claire," the boy standing in the doorway gave her a winning smile. "How's it going?"

"Fine. How are you, Curt?"

"Good, now that I'm here." He grinned at her and gave her a quick wink.

"Oh! I juz remember'd zat I left my book in Zuzan'z room. I had bett'r go get it! Uh, 'ou two can juz zit and talk to each otha for aw'ile!"

"Josephine, you can borrow mine." Claire bit out, knowing exactly what her obnoxious roomie was playing at.

"Oh, thankz, but, uh, I need my book becauze...oh, becauze all of my notes are in zere. Yez, I need all of thoz notez, I'll be back...in a little 'ile..." and she hurried out of the door before the disgruntled red head could get another word in.

"Well, this is awkward..."

"Not really. I'm glad I get a chance to talk to you. You're always running to and from classes, I don't get to see you enough." He smiled warmly at her.

"Oh. Yeah, well, higher education keeps you busy..." she finished meekly. The thoughts running through her head were very different, though. _I am going to strangle Jo. I am going to strangle Jo, I am going to strangle Jo._ She was so busy repeating this mantra to herself that she failed to notice when her unexpected companion seated himself next to her.

"Are you listening to me?" When she turned towards with him with a blank look on her face he chuckled. "You know, a less secure man would take that to heart. I know that you were just dazed by my charm."

"That must be it," she found herself grinning at his idiotic demeanor.

"So, we only have a couple of weeks left here in the city of lights...what are you doing tonight?"

_It's now or never, _she thought._ I need to just say I'm busy, that's it. I'm busy and thank you very much. Yes, that's what I should say. _"Nothing. What are you doing?" _Damn, that's not was I was supposed to say._

"Well, I was hoping to take out the best looking girl here...what do you say?"

"I say that you rely too much on flattery," she replied mockingly.

"I only speak the truth. Really, Claire, let me take you out. There's this really great little bistro that I stumbled upon on St-André-des-Arts . There's a really great drink there called a _bière brûlée. _You have to try it with me. Hmm, can I tempt you?" he wiggled his eyebrows at her and she couldn't supress her laugher.

"Oh, why not?"

"I'll be back in an hour?" She nodded and he bid his goodbyes and left. She tried very hard not to think of the awful guilty feeling that was brewing in her belly and threatening to engulf her. _We're not together anymore, I am not doing anything wrong. He's probably moving on with his life, so I have to move on with mine. _She tried very hard not to think of him while changing. _Besides, we're all wrong together. We have nothing in common._ She tried very hard not to think of him while putting on her make-up. _He's probably got a whole new wallet of the girls that he's 'considering'. He's probably out with one of them right now, this minute. _And she tried very hard not to think of him when her date showed up at her door with an enchanting bouquet of lilies. _Whew, get a grip there, Claire. This is not a big deal anyway...I'm sure he's out doing the same thing with someone else._

"Ready to go?" he offered his arm gallantly and she let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding.

"Yes?"

Curt sniggered, "Aw, come on, it won't be that bad. Eh?" He gave her a genuine smile and she found that she forgot to not think about the boy that she loved back home for a moment.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hey, hundreds of you have been reading, but not reviewing :( Don't be flack, jack; ya gotta review, cuz, well, ya jus' gotta... reviews make me want to write more and I love to write! Hint, hint, not so subtle hint!**


	6. Broken

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh, Johnnie..." the brunette purred into his ear.

He flicked his gaze over to her before reverting back to blankly staring in front of him. He downed his fourth beer in a row. He had moved onto beer when lack of funds made it necessary to switch from the whiskey shots that he had been downing previously.

"Are you even paying attention to me," the girl sidled up next to him whined. She continued toying with the ends of his hair, lightly grazing his neck with her fingers.

He let out an annoyed sigh. "Look, don't you have some other guy to fuck with?"

This didn't seem to faze her in the slightest, in the fact it seemed to egg her on. She placed a wet kiss right under his ear. His face took on a slightly disgusted look, but she either didn't notice or just didn't care.

"Why don't we go back to your place?"

"No" was his short answer.

"Okaay, we'll go back to my place."

He finally snapped his attention to her, giving her a scowl. "Don't you ever give it up?"

"I'm trying to, but you won't go anywhere more private..." she ran her hands up and down his chest suggestively.

He sneered at her, "You're really that easy?"

"Only for you, baby."

He gave her a smoldering look, "Well, in that case my car is parked right outside."

"Well, why didn't you say so, handsome?"

He chuckled. "You're a nasty bitch." He slid out of the booth and made his way out, without a second glance back at the girl that he had just met.

The chill air struck him and he hugged his denim jacket a little closer to himself. He peered up into the full moon above, illuminating everything in it's path. His thoughts turned back, as they so often did, to the girl that he had been vainly trying to forget. Her smile, her big eyes, her funny hair. He fumbled with his keys when his sense kicked in and told him that it was a very imbecilic idea to attempt to drive in his current state.

"Shit," he muttered to himself. He walked back up to the entrance of the bar and picked up the pay phone. _What is his phone number?_ He took a half hazard guess and dialed up after depositing his coin.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Big Bri, my man!"

"Bender?"

"Million dollars for the right answer."

"Are you alright?"

"Great. Just great...never better."

"It sounds like your senses are impaired."

"Nah, man, I'm crystal clear."

There was slight hesitation on the other end of the line. "You need a ride?"

John didn't answer.

"Hey, I'll be there in a few minutes...wait, where are you?"

Still no answer.

"Ok, Bender do not go anywhere!" Brian hung up the phone quickly, hoping that he knew where his drunken friend had phoned him from. He grabbed his keys and dashed out of the door.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_She looked at him, not being able- and not wanting to- control the smile that beamed. _

_"I can't believe that we just did that," she breathed looking back up at the ceiling._

_He smirked, "You had a good time, then, huh?"_

_She turned into him, letting him wrap his arms around her bare waist and pull her body back up to snuggle against his._

_"Yeah, I had a good time. What about you?"_

_He shrugged exaggeratedly. "It was alright..." She took on a scandalous look, eliciting a very broad grin from him. She smacked his chest and he caught her wrist in one of his large calloused hands._

_"It was the best, cherry," he whispered to her huskily._

_"You can't really call me that anymore, can you," she said softly._

_"Sure I can, we'll just pretend that every time is the first time..." he shot her a wolfish smile and she blushed profusely. "You know, we may never be able to stop working on this reoccurring virginity problem you seem to have." He looked up and raised his shoulders, "We may just have to start working on that again, right now -"_

_"Now?" she asked incredulously. "We only just finished for the real first time."_

_His lips descended upon hers and she lost herself in him, running her hands through his hair..._

"We're here."

The abrupt stopping of the car resulted in John's head banging against the window, waking him up. He rubbed at the burgeoning bump raising and tried to shake himself from his dreamlike state.

Brian turned to face his friend from the driver's seat.

"How's it going?" He had a nervous edge to his voice, clearly afraid to push too far.

"Fine."

"Right. Bender, you can't keep on like this."

John let out an impatient sigh.

"Like what?"

"This...this new chronically drunken state that you've worked yourself into."

"You don't know what you're talking about." He didn't return his gaze.

"I know that you're mad at Claire and that you're really upset -"

"-you don't know shit," he cut him off.John looked at him, seeing the hurt cross his face and he took in a deep breath. "Look, I know that you're just trying to help. Thanks for picking me up tonight..."

"And last night, and the night before, and the night before..."

John put a hand up, stopping his on-coming lecture. "Dweeb, I don't need to hear it right now, ok? Everything is fine. Hunky-fuckin-dory! Mr. Rodgers couldn't be happier than I am, OK?"

The two sat in silence, each staring out of their respective windows.

"What are you gonna do?" Brian asked tentatively.

"Well, usually, you open the door first. Then you get out of the car and go inside..."

"I meant when Claire comes back."

He avoided his gaze, not answering.

"Bender, she gets back tomorrow."

"Yeah? I lost track of time."

"You know that I'm picking her up from the airport, right?"

"So?"

Brian studied the man next to him. He looked so broken, not knowing that the harder he tried to hide it, the more painfully obvious it became.

"See ya later." He reached down and pulled open the car door, shutting it behind him. He stumbled slightly on the way to the front door.

Brian resigned himself to a long night ahead and got out of the car, locking it. He followed in his friend's shadow. He stood next to the spot where John had stopped, slingingJohn's armover his shoulder, the other man's weight making him sway slightly.

John Bender's head lulled forward and he closed his eyes.

"I don't think that I can ever get her back..." he remarked defeated.

"You will," he reassured trying to steer him forward. "You just need to sleep this off first."

John cocked his head to the side, examining his current anchor.

"Really, man. Thanks."

Brian's smile was cut short at the sounds of his unlikely buddie's sudden profuse vomiting. _Yep, this was gonna be a looong night..._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Reviews would be very lovely.**


	7. Back to Kansas

**To my reviewers – you guys all ROCK! Thank you, and I hope you like this... : )**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Claire, I love you! I've always fuckin' loved you. I know you're scared but I'm not gonna let you pull away, ya got that? I need you..." he gazed at her longingly. "You need me."

She felt herself instantly melt into his arms, wrapping herself around him. "I love you, John." She chuckled softy. "Even when I shouldn't."

She reached up on her tiptoes and placed a tender kiss on his lips. He grinned, deepening the kiss, and she felt her knees begin to buckle. He broke it after a moment, causing her to groan at the loss of contact.

"Don't you ever leave me again -" he looked down at her seriously.

"I won't," she assured, resuming their kiss. She had missed this so much, she had needed this. This feeling of connection.

He abruptly pulled himself away from her, his eyes the brightest she had ever seen them.

"What is it?"

"Marry me, princess."

"W-what?" she stuttered, knowing that she must have misheard.

He grabbed her again, his face flushed with excitement. "Come on. We should do it! We should just go off and do it right now..." she could feel his body trembling with anticipation and her mind was a mass of varying emotions.

"Now? Are you serious?"

"Yes, damn it, I'm serious!"

The biggest smile that she had ever had stretched itself across her face, making her muscles ache in a glorious way.

"Yes! Yes, I'll marry you, John Bender!" He lifted her and spun her around, both laughing madly. This was the absolute happiest moment that she had ever had in her entire life.

"MA'AM! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"

The fogginess in Claire's brain slowly began to lift as she forced the heavy weights of her eyes open. She looked up and saw a concerned stewardess waiting her response.

Realization crept up on her and it finally hit her – it was all just a dream. Of course it was, she admonished herself.

"Miss?"

"Oh, god, I'm sorry. Yes, yes, I'm just fine. Thanks." Her cheeks were reddened in embarrassment and the uniformed woman moved on. She had been talking in her sleep again, John had often teased her in the mornings telling her ridiculous things that she had muttered in her unconsciousness. She had thought that he was only messing with her for a long time until one day he told her that she had been murmuring about carrots and tomatoes and wondering why they couldn't just get along – she had been having a nightmare about the two vegetables worlds being torn in a civil war. _I think some of John's strangeness has rubbed off on me,_ she thought with a giggle. She had just rested her head against the thick window pane when she was interrupted.

"Long flight, huh?"

She turned to face her plane neighbour, and gave the older woman a slight smile. "Yeah, you could say that again."

"Was it your first time in Paris?"

Claire shook her head. "No, actually, I've been there with my family loads of times. It was my first time alone, though. I was doing a semester exchange program for college."

The leathered woman cracked a smile. "That sounds exciting." She tilted her head, "and tell me, young woman, did you find love during your stay in the city of lights?"

Claire shot her a watery smile, "I didn't find it here, but it followed me."

A knowing look shadowed her companion's face. "A love that won't let go, huh? Maybe even if you want it to?"

Claire shifted in her seat uncomfortably. She squinted her eyes, wrinkling her nose. "Am I that readable?"

The woman chuckled softly. "My dear, when you reach my age, you see things. Things others do not because they are either too afraid to look or they don't want to know."

Something about her made Claire feel like spilling out all of her fears and desires, and they all came pouring out of her. The rest of the plane ride went quickly and she found her self landing much too soon for her tastes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brian glanced down at his wrist for the hundredth time, anxiety causing himto bounce on his feet nervously. Claire was going to be here any minute, signifying the reality of she and John having to deal with each other. Brian hadn't gotten much sleep the previous night, staying up having to endure John's drunken ramblings.

"Brian!" Claire's voice rung out through the busy boarding area and Brian's face lightened.

"Hey Claire!" He hugged her and then stepped back to assess if she looked any different. "You look great."

A genuine grin appeared and she found that she missed him more than she had thought she would. Brian was the rock that held their little group together, and she knew that they didn't always let him know how much he was truly appreciated.

"Thanks for picking me up."

"Sure, I wanted to. Let's go claim your luggage." They meandered through the bristling airport crowds, stopping at the round conveyor belt, keeping a look out for her matching bag set. Both were silent, as is usually the case when you're first united at an airport – travel syndrome.

Claire pursed her lips together, staring transfixedly at the suitcases passing in front of them.

"So..."

Brian glanced over at her seeing her avoid his gaze and he followed suit. "So..."

"How is everyone?"

"Good. Fine. Everyone's good."

She nodded, "That's good." She fidgeted and she felt foolish for making such a huge deal out of asking the simple question that was bursting to come forth from her lips.

Brian seemed to read her mind and merely commented, "He's ok, Claire."

She feigned ignorance, "Who's ok?"

Brian rolled his eyes, "you know exactly who I'm talking about."

She sighed. "Has he talked about me much?"

Brian stiffened and awkwardness trickled over the two. "I think you should talk to him."

She nodded mutely, both still not looking at each other, their gazes glued ahead.

"Oh, that's mine." She motioned towards her oncoming baggage and Brian grabbed them, putting one down on the ground in front of him at a time.

"Geez, Claire, how many bags did you really need to bring?"

"Hey, I was there for 3 months! And you can't exactly go around looking drab when you're in Paris!" she defended.

Brian located a near-by trolley and loaded it up. They made their way back out to the car port, and finally found his car parked after ten minutes of searching. They packed the car and got in, fastening their safety belts.

"Ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." She relaxed back into the chair, her stomach turning over in apprehensive knots. _And people always thought Allison was the basket case_ she thought to herself wryly. She looked out of the window, blankly staring at the passing blurs of landscape, trying to prepare herself for whatever comes next.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Up next...John and Claire's reunion! Review, please, let me know what you think : )**


	8. Careful With That Axe Eugene

**The reunion! **

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She inserted the key in the lock and turned it. Click. She pushed the door open slowly and stepped inside. Scanning the room quickly, she saw no one.

"Where do you want these?" Brian walked in behind her, carrying her bags.

"Oh, anywhere is fine. Thanks." She was still preoccupied, searching the apartment.

"He's not here."

Claire turned to look at him. "Where did he go?"

Brian shrugged. "He said that he had some things to do this morning."

"Oh." She deposited her purse down on the counter, keeping her gaze on the wall. "Did he know when I was getting home?"

"Well..." He let his sentence fall.

"I see," she remarked quietly. "Thanks for picking me up and everything, Bri. It was really sweet of you." Claire walked over to the sofa and plopped herself down, sinking into the white cushions. She closed her eyes, rubbing her temples with her slender fingers.

"Well, I guess I'll just be going then." Brian walked back over to the door.

"Thanks again." Her eyes were still squeezed shut and her fingers were pushing harder, trying to erase the pounding her head away.

"Sure thing; any time." He walked out, then turned around and put one foot back in the door. He looked intently at the back of her head. "Claire, I ended up staying awake with him all night..."

She froze, waiting for what he would say next. When his words stopped she turned around on the sofa so that she could face him.

"What did he say?"

Brian sighed. "A lot of things. You two really need to talk, Claire. He misses you." A nervous laugh flew out of his lips. "Don't tell him that I told you that! He'd kill me..."

"Why am I gonna kill ya?" A deep voice vibrated from behind him, causing Brian to jump girlishly in surprise.

Claire simply sat transfixed.

"Haha. Nothing. I was just joking, you know."

John gave Brian an appraising look and then laughed. "Relax, dork. I'm not going to kill you – I haven't had my lunch, yet." He then focused his gaze to the redhead immobile on the sofa.

Brian looked back and forth between the two a moment and then cleared his throat. "Yes, well, I think that it's time for me to go. I'm really glad you're back, Claire. I'll see you later, Bender." He made a quick exist and shut the door behind him.

"Hi -" she finally choked out.

He just stood there, staring at her, not saying a word.

"Hi," he eventually managed. They stood there with a good 20 feet between them, but it might as well still have been oceans in between.

She tore her gaze away and got up from the couch.

"So..."

"How ya been?" He cut her off.

"Good. You?"

"Fantastic."

"That's good." Awkwardness wrapped around the both of them, almost drowning them.

"How was Paris?"

"Beautiful." A huge gulp got trapped in her throat.

"That's great. That's great, Claire." His tone was cold and she felt very small all of the sudden.

"How were things here?"

He chuckled. "Wonderful. You know how it is; never a dull moment here in Shermer."

"So..." she ventured again.

"So, why don't we cut the bull shit. Say what you really want to say, Princess."

She scoffed. "What about you? Why don't you just come out and say what you really want to say?"

"Alright. How many?"

Confusion marred her pretty face. "How many what?"

He glared at her. "How many guys did you go out with there?"

She looked offended. "How many? What, like you think I went out with scores of guys there?"

He gave no answer, just continued to bore his eyes into her.

"Believe it or not, John, I went there to _study_. I didn't go there to date a bunch of guys."

"Oh, so you didn't go out with anyone?"

She squirmed a bit. "Not really..."

He nodded sarcastically. "Ah, so you were completely celibate."

"You're an ass."

He mocked innocence. "Oh, Claire. That's not very ladylike." He tisked at her.

"I didn't sleep with anyone!"

"Hmm, I think the lady doth protest too much."

She held a delicate hand in the air. "Whatever, John. Accuse me of whatever you like." She turned on him. "I have a pretty good idea of what you were up to here." Her eyes slit in an accusatory glare.  
"Aw, don't worry, Princess. There's enough of me to go around."

Disgust covered her face.

"Oh -" he made a wide eyed, lost puppy dog face. "Are you just too sore right now? Those froggies really have stamina, huh?"

"You're an asshole."

He laughed. "That's why you find me so damn irresistible."

"How many girls were you with while I was gone?" she demanded.

He rubbed his chain with his hand, thinking. "Hmm, all the faces kind of blend together after a while..."

She vainly tried to blink back the threatening tears. "Why don't you just leave?"

"Why don't you just answer my fucking question."

"I told you that I didn't sleep with anyone. Not one guy. But that's more than I can say about you, I guess."

"What? I didn't sleep with any guys, either." He held his hands in the air in front of him.

She gave him a dirty look.

"How many guys did you go out with?"

She avoided his gaze. "One," she whispered.

His eyes turned a darker shade. "One? Huh."

"He was just a friend -"

"Oh yeah, I date my friends all of the time. In fact, Sporto and I are going out tonight."

Silence.

"What's his name?"

"Why?" she asked suspiciously.

"Just tell me."

"Curt."

"_Curt_ ? Was his mommy the queen of France?"

"He's American, actually."

"Ah! So at least you stick to one country for your boy toys."

"Nothing happened." She examined her shoes. "Though, I don't know why I'm telling any of this to you. You're being a jerk."

"Did you kiss him?" His tone was a bit strangled and she looked back at him. She felt numb and she really did not want to answer.

"You did." He surmised by her silence. "How many times did you go out with him?"

She paused. "A few."

He nodded, pursing his lips and looking away.

"John -"

He glared back at her. "Good for you, cherry. You got yourself a new man. He's probably a richie, too, isn't he?" His tone was detached.

"I don't understand you. Why would you possibly care! You're the one who's been running around with a bunch of bimbos since I've been away!"

"Well, I had to get it somewhere after you left."

She slapped him across the cheek, and then looked horrified at what she had done.

He lifted a hand and touched the area gingerly, not saying a word.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

He shrugged dismissively. "I deserved it."

She walked away from him mutely, and made her way into the bedroom. Her body fell onto the bed and she released the sobs that were bursting forth.

John followed her into the room after a moment. He took in the sight of her looking so broken laying on that bed. The crying was wracking her body and he tentatively sat down next to her. He gathered her up in his arms and she let him hold her limply. He ran his fingers through her hair, smoothing it.

"I haven't been with anyone since you." He said into her hair.

It took a moment for this to register with her. When it did she slowly pulled her head up to look at him.

"You haven't?"

He shook his head. "Not a one."

Her crying slowed and she wiped her tears away roughly. "He didn't mean anything, you know?"

He furrowed his brow. "What really happened?"

"Nothing, honestly. He took me out to dinner one night and we went to lunch a couple of other times – but that was it. He kissed me only one time, after that last lunch that we went to. He kissed me, John, but it felt so completely wrong. I told him that we couldn't go out anymore."

"Why did you tell him that?" He hoped that his voice didn't betray the fact that everything was riding on this answer.

"You."

He gazed at her intently, not saying a word. His hands went up to cup her face possessively and he bent down to kiss her. She returned his affections immediately. They poured everything they had into each other. Neither one of them heard the knocking coming from the door – they were too wrapped up to care.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So, did you like it? Review, please...that would rock!**


	9. Overdressed

**Wow! I am quite embarrassed at the hideously heinous lack of updates on this story! My deep apologies! I did try to add to it a few times, but nothing really flowed right. Anyway, here it is – the final installment. I hope that you guys all like it! And Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU to all of you who left lovely reviews! I really appreciate it!**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"John?"

"Hey."

Claire squinted her eyes in the darkness looking for the owner of the voice. A sliver of moonlight trickled in through the partially opened blinds, illuminating him. He was standing at the window that was ajar, a cigarette poised at his parted lips. The smoke filtered away into the night air.

"Couldn't sleep?" she asked quietly.

He shook his head carelessly. "Nah, too much on my mind."

"Me, too."

He sucked in the last drag before discarding the rest of the Marlboro out the window. He exhaled a white cloud before seating himself down on the foot of the bed. John looked at Claire steadily, as if he were trying to read something in her face.

"What?"

"What now?"

She paused a moment, even though she knew perfectly well what he was asking. "About us?"

"No, I was talking about Sonny and Cher," he snapped sarcastically.

She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know," she replied meekly.

He furrowed his brows at her. "Do you even want to be with me anymore?"

"I don't want to be with_out_ you."

"What kind of answer is that?"

"An honest one."

"It's not that hard, Claire. You either want me or not."

She scoffed. "Well, I don't see you making any grand declarations! I mean, did you even miss me while I was away?"

"Oh yeah – it's hard not to miss your fucking nagging all of the time."

"Oh, that's right, John – that is all that I do, isn't it? Just nag you constantly. That's all I do. I don't care about you, really; you think I'm just with you so that I can be sure to hound you?"

"Well, if the shoe fits, princess..."

Deafening silence filled the room as she clutched the blanket closer to her chest. "Why do we always revert back to this?"

He turned his head to the left, avoiding her gaze. "Cuz that's what we're best at."

"Driving each other crazy?"

He brought his eyes back to her. "Yeah."

"So, what happens now?" she asked, afraid of the answer.

John stood and stepped back over to the lonely window. He stared out glassily. "I should probably leave."

She wanted to tell him, no, don't leave. She wanted to say that she loved him and she wanted him to stay with her, always. She wanted to say a great many things. Instead she merely said, "Fine."

He remained standing with his back to her, not saying a word. The chill night air was wafting into the room and it elicited goosebumps on his bare shoulders. He stayed frozen to the spot another few moments before taking a few steps over and switching on the light. Claire fluttered her eyelids against the sudden onslaught of brightness before she adjusted to it. She watched John as he pulled a white T-shirt over his head and zipped up his slacks.

"You're not going now, are you? It's the middle of the night."

John raised his shoulders briefly. "Best time of day." He sat back down to lace up his boots.

"Are you going to Andy's?"

"Don't know."

"Well, where else would you go?"

John glared at her. "What's it to you?"

"I care about you, John."

He snorted. "Yeah, you really show it."

"I didn't ask you to go! _You're_ the one who just said that you should leave!"

"You didn't seem too opposed to the idea, Cherry."

Claire threw her hands up in frustration. "What do you want me to do? Cry and beg for you to stay?"

He ignored her as he finished tying the last knot in his laces. He walked over to the dresser and stuffed the remaining cigarettes laying there and his match book in his pocket.

"So, this is it?" she spat angrily.

"Oh, what's the matter, queenie – did you want a kiss goodbye?" he mocked.

"I just got back and you yell at me as soon as you walk in; then you sleep with me, and now you're just gonna leave me?" she asked shrilly.

He gave her a hard look and was about to say something when his eyes caught something on her shoulder that made him stop. He took the two steps between them, closing the space so that he was standing directly in front of her.

"When did you get that?" His eyes were glued to the front of her shoulder blade, scrutinizing it closely.

"In Paris – about a week ago. It's a cherry –"

"I can see what the fuck it is – why did you get it tattooed on you?"

She swallowed nervously, the nearness of him making her pulse quicken. "Why do you think?"

His gaze lifted to hers before it settled back down on the red and black ink. "I don't get you."

She laughed a little hollowly. "Oh, I don't think that _I'm_ the confusing one in this relationship."

He looked back at her, his eyes softer. "I thought that you hated tattoos."

"I like this one."

"But why..."

"Come on, John. You know exactly why. Good or bad, I've always been crazy for you. And as far as the tattoo goes, my crazy roommate was getting one and she really wanted me to go with her. So, I did, and I got bored while she was getting hers done so I started flipping through their ink art book. I saw this – one single beautiful little cherry on the page and I just knew – I knew that I should get it. I thought that you might like it..." she finished with a little twinge of embarrassment.

"You did that for me?"

She nodded, offering him a tentative smile.

"It looks sexy on you..." He liked the idea that she now had a permanent reminder of him etched into her skin. Somehow, it made him feel powerful. He bent his head down and placed a light kiss over the cherry, reveling in the little shudder that he felt her succumb to. He pulled away again, straightening up. He was about to step away when her hand reached out, grabbing his forearm.

"Don't go –" she whispered so small.

He sighed and stopped moving, but he just stared at his shoes instead of answering her.

She got out of bed and wrapped herself around him, pressing her chest into his back and wrapping her arms around the front of his waist. The blanket that had been covering her fell unceremoniously to the ground, but she didn't care. All she knew was that she didn't want him to leave.

A breeze floated in and brushed past her exposed skin but she didn't loosen her grip on him. She was afraid if she let her hold on him up even a little he would disappear. She rested her cheek against his back and just waited for him to say something.

"Claire – we keep going through this."

"I know."

"I don't know if it's ever going to change."

"I know."

"We might never stop fighting."

"I know."  
"I'll probably always be an asshole." He threw that in, wanting to see if she changed her answer.

"I know."

A smile forced it's way over him, against his protests. "You'll probably always be a spoiled bitchy brat."

"I know."

"I, John Bender, am a sex god."

"I know." She was now trying her hardest not to laugh and to keep an even tone.

"You're lucky to share a bed with John Bender, the sex god."

"I know."

"From now on, you're going to be John Bender's sex slave; and when he wants you to suck–"

"JOHN!" She squeaked in a scandalized tone, slapping him on the back hard.

He turned around in her arms, snickering uncontrollably. "Hey, ya can't blame a guy for trying."

"You're a pig!"

"Oink, oink." He laughed, before suddenly growing serious. "I love you, Cherry."

"I love you, too, John."

"I think we should –" His sentence was interrupted by the phone ringing. "Who the fuck would call this late?" He released her reluctantly and picked up the phone from the bedside table. After speaking into the receiver briefly, he extended his hand that was holding the phone out to her. She was about to take it when he snatched it away again quickly bring it back up to his ear. Claire looked at him annoyed, wondering who was on the line.

"Oh, and Mrs. Standish – for future reference," Claire's eyes widened as she motioned for him to hand her the phone. His face was suddenly alight with that mischievous grin and she knew no good would come from it. "You said that you were knocking on the door earlier tonight and no one answered?" He paused for her response. "Yeah, usually when that happens it means your daughter and I are getting down and dirty and having sexual relations..."

"JOHN! GIVE ME THE PHONE NOW!" Claire screeched, fruitlessly reaching for the phone.

"Yeah, and when we are fornicating it's really not polite to interrupt us, you know? I'm sure that you and Mr. Standish have relations, and you don't like it when people bug you, do you? See, what I'm trying to say is –"

Claire ripped the phone out of his hand furiously. "Mom? Hello! Hello? Hello?" She shot him a death glare. "Yes, mom. I know mom. He was just kidding." Claire ignored his rich guffaws while she spoke into the phone, pausing inbetween to listen to what her mother was apparently saying to her. "I know, mom, it _wasn't funny._" She stared pointedly at him while she continued to listen. "No, mom, he was just being his stupid self. No, I'm not pregnant. Yes, I know all of that. _Yes, mother._ No, mother. Ok, mother. Goodnight, mother." She slammed the phone down on the cradle before turning murderous eyes on him.

"Claire, princess. It was just a joke..." John had very rarely seen her look so angry, he had certainly never seen her look so feral. He backed up a pace.

"That was so _not_ funny!"

"Ok, I admit, maybe I shouldn't have done that – but, come on. I couldn't resist."

She glared at him stonily, her eyes no bigger than slits. "That was so shitty."

"It's not my fault if the old bag can't take a joke."

"Oh! That's my mom you're talking about!"

"Yeah, exactly. She..." He wisely clamped his mouth shut when he noticed her stance grow even more fiery. He stood in front of her and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in close. "Look, I'm sorry." He wasn't used to saying that almighty 'S' word, but he really didn't feel like getting into another ridiculous argument. Besides she was standing there, in all her naked glory and all he wanted to do was hold her again. She seemed to only just notice her lack of clothing as a blush crept across her cheeks.

"Thank you for saying sorry. I know you don't care what my family thinks, but I do." Her tone was sulky as she jutted out her lower lip in a perfected pout.

He was about to crack another joke but was halted by her vulnerable look. Instead, he opted to simply nod his head. He kissed the top of her hair before pulling away slightly so that he could meet her gaze.

"You know that we're always gonna fight like crazy."

"It wouldn't be us if we didn't," she replied wryly.

"You're a pain in the ass, but I need you, Cherry."

"You're one giant walking headache, but I need you, too." She flashed her brilliant smile up at him.

"Hmm, good. Now that we've got all of that settled, there seems to be a little problem here." He smirked down at her cockily.

"Do I even want to ask?"

He stepped back and looked her up and down appraisingly. His head tilted as he let out a wolfish whistle and he grinned broadly. "Well, you look nice with nothing on but it seems I'm overdressed, Princess..."

Claire flushed but a sudden wave of boldness washed over her at his appreciative gaze. "Well, I can help with that, Criminal..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Alright, what did you guys think? I really hope that you liked it! It is FINALLY finished! Please review if you have a moment: ) **


End file.
